Her Shoulder
by Pennpayper
Summary: Gail gets a great lesson during her post-coitus chit chat with Holly


**_I posted this on tumblr yesterday but didn't post it here. This is my attempt at trying to get closer to writing a love scene. They (along with action scenes) are my weakest link. Tell me what you think. If you have any pointers, please share. Don't worry. Criticisms won't kill me. :)_**

* * *

><p>Gail lay back on the bed and sighed contently. She was in a particularly reflective mood after her latest bout of vigorous lovemaking with Holly. The peace that usually followed their physical coming together always left her awed and strangely hopeful for the following day. Her lips tilted upwards as she looked at the ceiling. She saw nothing but felt a gentle kiss on her shoulder.<p>

Gail turned her eyes from the ceiling and onto the lover at her side. Her smile was mirrored perfectly by Holly, whose eyes beamed as they gazed back at her. Gail ran her right hand through Holly's hair, still in the need of physical contact.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Holly asked as she closed her eyes, enjoying the tingle that followed Gail's fingers brushing through her hair.

"Kiss my shoulder?" Gail caught one particular string of dark hair and twisted it slowly through her fingers.

"You do it every time."

Holly's smile grew as she slid in closer to Gail. She rested her head on the very shoulder they were currently discussing.

"Because I happen to think this shoulder is one of the best components used to construct this amazing body I am now lying beside. Not the best component, mind you. But it is clearly one of my favorites." Holly's voice took on a secretive, seductive tone.

"Why?" Gail's eyebrows furrowed as she asked the question. Of all the body parts to love, and Gail Peck adored quite a few of them on Holly, the shoulder seemed to her like a strange one to pick to stand out among the rest.

"It's simple really." Holly sat up, resting now on her own shoulder as she looked down lovingly at Gail. She let her hands drift over Gail's shoulder, as if she was a teacher holding a piece of chalk against a board.

"The shoulder is one of the most complex joints on the entire body. It's two joints made of three very distinct bones. The humerus. The scapula. And the clavicle." Her finger caressed each bone's placement as she listed them. Each simple stroke sent a small shock of electricity coursing through Gail's entire body.

"But no one should take for granted the smaller processes like the acromion and the coracoid process. Without them, you cannot have this functioning joint system."

Gail watched as Holly leaned in, biting the inside of her lower lip. Her eyes roaming over Gail's shoulder, like a doctor examining each tiny micrometer.

"Without this beautiful system, you could not pull me to you for an embrace or a kiss." Holly's fingers ambled away from Gail's shoulder, trailing along the side of her body. Holly's eyes followed her fingers. Gail's eyes followed Holly's.

"You could not let your hands wander all over me. Examining me. Comforting me. Arousing me." Holly's fingers detoured from their track, her arm fully outstretched. They slid onto Gail's thigh, stroking her soft skin, creeping up her inner thigh until they reached the juncture in between. Holly licked her lips. Gail inhaled sharply as Holly dipped into her.

"You see, Gail." Holly whispered, her voice hoarse but maintaining the teacher's tone. Her eyes watched as Gail's eyes closed and her body stiffened.

"The shoulder allows you to control your arm, and in part your drifting hand, tilting and swaying it effortlessly, subconsciously, while you focus on your fingers' movements." As Gail's breath caught, Holly leaned in and kissed her cheek. Gail's harsh exhale swept Holly's hair from her face. She opened her eyes to see a satisfied Holly smiling smugly down at her.

"And after you have completed your task and it's back in its resting spot," Holly laid back down, stretching beside Gail as she had before. "It becomes a pillow so I can rest, not too far away. Never too far away."

She kissed Gail's shoulder and smiled.

"So when I see your shoulder Gail and I think of all of the amazing duties it performs, I cannot help myself. I have to kiss it to thank it for the wonderful job it does."

Gail shook her head, clearing the fog in her mind, before she looked back at her lover and smiled.

"You are such a nerd. You are by far the biggest and the brightest of the nerds I know. Your nerdiness completes you. It encompasses you." Gail said as she laughed. Holly grinned. Only Gail could take what others would say as an insult and make it a great compliment, almost an achievement.

Gail brushed her lips against Holly's forehead before she whispered.

"Tell me more."


End file.
